


Social Media

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Selfies, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Aro has a social media presence after all.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post, https://vincturi.tumblr.com/post/190178687009#notes.

Peter frowned as he heard a mobile phone ring with what was definitely not his ring tone. Looking round he spotted Aro’s phone on the couch, almost hidden under a cushion.   
Not seeing Aro anywhere he grabbed it, Aro never normally let it out of his sight and Peter hoped it had some juicy vampire info on it. He felt a bit guilty about looking at it but Aro was always looking through his stuff so he didn’t feel guilty enough not to look.  
A swipe of the screen showed there was no password, only a stalkerish picture of Peter himself, asleep in bed, on the screen.   
A quick search showed no text messages, no voice mails, not even a link to an email account. Peter went to put it back, disappointed, just noticing the instagram app at the last minute. Perhaps that was how vampires shared information he thought and opened up the posts.  
He stared as he realised they were all Selfies. As he began to scroll through he was so fascinated he didn’t notice Aro walk back into the room.  
“Don’t you know it’s rude to spy on someone’s private information,” said Aro leaning over the back of the couch to grab Peter’s wrist.  
He jerked in shock but wasn’t able to pull free from Aro’s strong grip.   
“I knew you loved yourself but this is a bit much don’t you think?” Peter said sarcastically.  
“People seem to like it,” said Aro leaning down so his face was next to Peter’s. “It turns out Goth is quite popular.”  
“Wait, how many followers do you have?” asked Peter.  
Aro merely loosened his grip to let Peter click on the app.   
“Whoa,” gasped Peter, because he had lots of followers, tens of thousands of followers.  
Then Peter noticed the messages. “Holy shit, look at all the marriage proposals.”  
“Don’t be jealous dear, you know you’re the only one I want a proposal from,” murmured Aro, his fingers now gently stroking Peter’s wrist.   
“Not happening,” snorted Peter closing the app. “And what’s this picture all about you creepy fucker?”  
“But you look so innocent when you’re asleep. So deliciously corruptible, how could I resist?” whispered Aro, nuzzling his face against Peter’s soft hair.  
Peter made a sort of strangled noise, being both scared and turned on at the idea of Aro watching him sleep.   
He knew he should improve his security to keep Aro out, and he also knew, in the secret places of his mind, that he wouldn’t.  
“Now as much as I would like to stay and persuade you that proposing would be the best decision you could make, I’m afraid that missed phone call means I must leave.” And with a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek he was gone.  
“Fuck,” Peter swore and definitely did not start checking Aro’s instagram and saving some of his favourite pictures on his own phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please teach Michael how to take a decent selfie.
> 
> If you like this pairing check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
